fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Tiny Toons Recruits
(Everything is pitch black after the Dreamland memorial, but then, a familiar female voice spoke up) Kayley: (Voice over) It was indeed a very sad vow Sora Pan and his friends comprehended. However, the rescue mission was successful…. (We then fade to a school in London where Kayley herself is telling the entire story of the Moogle rescue mission Sora and his friends took in front of her classmates and teacher named Mrs. Walsh, as well as her family and friends, and it’s the last day of school, for Summer Vacation is beginning. The family consisted Double D, Skippy, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, as well as their escort and family butler, Terriermon, and their friends consisted Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The reason Kayley is telling the story: Ever since four weeks ago when Kayley, her siblings, friends, and Terriermon had their first adventure in Dreamland and they made Julianna and mostly Lionel believers upon seeing the flying pirate ship in the sky, Kayley and her family and friends agreed to keep this real adventure as a dream to everyone around them so they wouldn’t sound crazy, and the best part, Kayley published a “fictional” adventure/fantasy novel with her family and friends’ help and it was a best seller since. And right now, Kayley is telling this story to her class because Mrs. Walsh and her classmates asked how Sora and his friends are doing after the events in her book, and Kayley agreed to explain what happened after it. But in reality, Kayley and her family and friends were told by Sora, Riku, and Roxas about this story the night before and also agreed to not only keep their existence a secret from everyone, but also accept Sora and his team’s decision to never accept new comrades in their missions for fear of getting them harmed because of Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Anyway, Kayley started to conclude her story) Kayley: And the Moogles, as well as their legendary Uni-Mind is kept safe because of this incident. And if it were to fall into the wrong hands of Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, and their pirates, certain doom will befall upon not only Dreamland, but also…. (She comes up to a smiling eager girl with a smug look) Kayley: (Shoots a ribbon at her) The world! (The girl screamed, and then along with the class, laughed merrily with Kayley’s scare prank. Then the class applauded while Kayley bowed) Mrs. Walsh: (Smiling proudly) A well told story, Kayley. (However, one student who is sitting in the classroom, didn’t cheer nor applaud, just rolled in eyes in annoyance. He is a 17 year old boy with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple long-sleeved prince tunic with yellow rims over a light blue royal turtleneck sleeveless undershirt, a dark purple belt, dark blue prince pants, white stockings, and brown prince shoes. He is Prince Arren, or sometimes known as Prince Lebannen, a calm cool kid who is extremely shy and kind, but doesn’t believe in anything fantasy related, thinking it’s nonsense and, the worst word ever, poppycock. Regardless of this, he is also good friends with the Kingsleigh Family and their friends. After he did this while finished cheering and applauding, he spoke up) Arren: Give me a break. (The class heard him and Skippy rolled his eyes in annoyance on what Arren said while Mrs. Walsh spoke up) Mrs. Walsh: I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Skippy: No kidding, Mrs. Walsh. (Mrs. Walsh walked up to Arren in his desk and asked him) Mrs. Walsh: Care to share another nonsense/poppycock-theory, Arren? Arren: Gladly. Granted that Kayley told a somewhat good story, it is kind of impossible to think all of this is a true story. I mean, come on. Fairies? Mermaids? Siamese people? Children living in the woods? Pirates? Moogles? Heh. It was just a mere child’s play-type of dream. (The class groaned in annoyance at Arren’s assumption, as if they heard all of this before. Next to Arren, the only one who remained quiet, but rolled her eyes in agreement with the class, is a girl the same age as Arren. She has short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. She is Therru, or sometimes known as Tehanu, who, like Arren, is shy and kind, but unlike Arren, she’s not a cool-acting person, but more like a gentle person, and she secretly likes Arren, but doesn’t like how he’s never open-minded to fantasy stuff. Next to Double D and Ed are two more girls, one 10 years old and the other 5 years old. The 10 year old has short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath an orange overall dress, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe, one of the Kingsleighs’ good friends from school, who loves the stories of Sora Pan and his friends. The 5 year old with her has long light brown hair tied in pigtails, and wearing a white poofy short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes. She is Mei Kusakabe, Satsuki’s little sister, who also likes the stories of Sora Pan and his friends. Anyway, Satsuki spoke up after the class groaned in annoyance) Satsuki: (To Arren) For you information, it just so happens that scientists are out there, proving anything magical to fantasy does, in fact, exist. Like the existence of Bigfoot and/or the unicorn, for example. (To her other classmates) Right? Mei: Yeah! Tell him! (The class clamored in agreement while Therru smiled quietly, glad to see someone like Satsuki stick up for Kayley’s story) Mrs. Walsh: Well spoken, Satsuki. Satsuki: Thank you, Mrs. Walsh. (Arren noticed Therru giggling quietly and went up to her, making her blush a little) Arren: Well, since you find that funny…. (Therru then spoke up timidly with a gentle smile, explaining her reason why she laughed, while still blushing a little) Therru: Actually…. I laughed because she beat out your theory with hers. (A short pause, but then Arren took a piece of paper and wrote something with his pencil) Therru: What’s that? Arren: Okay. And if Bigfoot or the unicorn does show up…. (He hands her the paper, revealing his phone number, making the class surprised and Therru accepted it with a confused look on her face after she snapped out of her blushing. After the bell rang, Mrs. Walsh spoke up) Mrs. Walsh: Have a good Summer Vacation, class! I’ll miss you! Class: Thank you, Mrs. Walsh! (Outside the school, the Kingsleigh siblings, Terriermon, and their friends, including Mei and Satsuki, walked out the entrance carrying their books and backpacks) Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present.... Sora Pan 2: The Dreamland Quest Begins (Arren suddenly caught up with them and spoke to them) Arren: Guys! (The others noticed him) Arren: If I did anything to embarrass you and the other girl, I’m sorry. Satsuki: You didn’t. Mei: Actually, that girl is in fact Therru. (Arren got confused at first) Arren: (Confused) Therru…? (Realizes) Oh! That girl with the pink scar on her face? Eddy: Of course! Who else would have that? Double D: Eddy! Eddy: Sorry. (Suddenly, as they continued walking, they suddenly noticed Therru sitting by a tree, reading Kayley’s book, and stopped. After noticing them, Therru lightly waved hello to them, making Arren blush, making everyone snicker at him) Eddy: (Smugly) I saw that blush, lover-boy. (Feeling embarrassed, Arren tried to walk away concealing his blushing face, but Ed stopped him) Ed: It’s okay, Arren. Everyone usually blushes when they’re in love. Arren: Me? In love? (Quickly) No, no, no! (Normal voice pace while snapping out of his blushing) I am just embarrassed. Eddy: Embarrassed? By what? (Playfully) A sweet wittle girl like her waving hello to you? (Seriously) Yeah, right. You like her. (He pushes Arren towards Therru, much to her calm surprise) Therru: Um, hi there. (Arren sputtered calmly, but Double D calmed him as he spoke up for him) Double D: He’s just shy like you, but he means best. Therru: I can tell. (Kayley kneels down to Therru’s level at the tree) Kayley: I see you’re reading my book. Buttercup: What part are you at? Therru: I’m at the part where you help Sora, Riku, and Roxas rescue Tuptim and Chulalongkorn from Zurg and Hades at Skull Rock. Kairi: Oh yeah. That’s right. Namine: Even though it’s all a dream, it looked like a true story. Xion: And even though the others with us, except Terriermon, were at the Forest Labyrinth at that time. Satsuki: Not me nor Mei in your dream. Mei: Yeah. We weren’t even in that adventure. (Therru smiled gently, happy to see that everyone understands her passion for the book she’s reading) Therru: Well, I can see that you guys, except Arren, have the same thing in common with me involving Sora and his friends…. Arren: You really think all of this nonsense is real? Therru: (To Arren) Yeah. In my mind, that is. (To Kayley) Is he always like this? Kayley: Yeah. But if we open his eyes on how great the book is, he’ll love it. Arren: It’s not like I don’t like the book. Xion: But you saying you don’t believe sounds like you don’t like it. Therru: She’s right. Why won’t you open your mind to these kind of stuff? Arren: Because when I was little, I saw a magic show and the magician performing was revealed to be a fraud that day. Ever since then, I believed that incident taught me that magic and fantasy does not exist. (A short pause, then Therru closed her book, got up, and with a gentle smug smile, handed a piece of paper to Arren) Therru: Whatever you say, Arren. (After Arren accepted the paper with a confused look, Therru slowly walked away with her smug smile. Arren opened the paper to reveal…. His phone number, shocking him. He turned to Therru with a calm glare, making her giggle) Therru: Right back at you. (Suddenly, two familiar smiling adults arrived at the spot. They were the Kingsleigh siblings’ parents, Lionel and Julianna) Kingsleigh Siblings: Mother! Father! Kingsleigh’s friends except Arren: Lionel! Julianna! (They hugged while laughing) Lionel: How was the last day of school? Skippy: It was great. Ed: Kayley told a great story about Sora Pan and his friends in class. Lionel: (Nods in agreement) I see. (To Terriermon) Did you take good care of them with the Powerpuff Girls? Terriermon: (Nods) Yep! Momentai, Lionel. They had a good time at school. Julianna: And when we came here just now, we just saw that girl tease Arren. Buttercup: Yeah. That was pretty funny, Julianna. Bubbles: Yeah. First he gave her his phone number in class, but then as you saw, she gave it back because he didn’t believe in fantasy stuff. Blossom: It’s like everyone says: Never judge a book by it’s cover. Particularly, Kayley’s book. (During the conversation, Arren sighed flatly. Lionel noticed and spoke to him) Lionel: Arren. Four weeks ago, I was just like you. I didn’t believe in all of that either. But…. (He secretly winks at Kayley) Kayley made me and my wife believers because she showed proof that their dream was like a reality. Julianna: And the proof was a cloud shaped like a flying pirate ship that night. Lionel: So, if you just open your heart to all things fantasy, you’ll understand like we do. (A short pause) Arren: And how big was this flying pirate ship? Julianna: From a distance, it looked like a real big pirate ship, but it was a normal cloud from what we saw. (Therru, having listened in on the conversation, walked up to them in curiosity) Therru: Wow. But how did it make you believers? Lionel: Because Julianna and I saw that ship cloud in our dreams when we were little. Julianna: It made us realize that fantasy and magic like that does, in fact, exist. (Suddenly, Double D looked at his watch and gasped) Blossom: What’s wrong, Double D? Double D: Kayley’s book signing is just in about an hour! We gotta hurry! (Realizing, the Kingsleighs and their friends hurried to the book signing by taking separate cabs. Once at the bookstore, Kayley, with her family and friends’ help, is signing away a lot of copies of her book. Watching the whole thing, Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei got impressed by how well Kayley’s book is selling) Satsuki: You know, I’m really proud of Kayley’s work. Mei: Do you think we’ll meet this Sora Pan and his friends? Therru: No. Mei: Why is that, Therru? Therru: Because like Kayley’s family and friends said, it was just in their dreams. (Disappointed, Mei sighed sadly. But regardless, they continued to watch the book signing continue. We then fade to the outside of a now repaired Acme’s Tree in Dreamland, and a big commotion is heard. Inside, there is a training room where the Lost Tiny Toons are training hard with their toy weapons. However, it wasn’t just Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Foulmouth, Fifi, and Shirley, there were also three more animals training with them, one a Tasmanian Devil, the other a little bird, and the third a small red dragon that looks Chinese. The Tasmanian Devil has light purple fur and cream colored skin, a left pink eye, and a right blue eyes, and wearing a green and yellow spinning cup hat. He is Dizzy Devil. The little bird is pink feathered with a purple hairbow, a yellow beak, and yellow legs. She is Sweetie Bird. The small Chinese dragon is red scaled with a yellow underbelly, dark red claws, stubby spikes on his back, and whiskers, blue tiny horns, and a long tail. He is Mushu. Anyway, watching the training are Riku, Roxas, Tuptim, and Chulalongkorn) Chulalongkorn: Keep up the good work, Lost Tiny Toons! (Sora then comes in, curiously) Sora: You wanted to show me something, guys? Roxas: Yeah. But watch, first. (Later, after the Lost Tiny Toons completed their training, they come in with Dizzy, Sweetie, and Mushu) Dizzy: (Saluting) Dizzy Devil reporting for duty. But call Dizzy Dizzy. Sweetie: (Saluting) Same with me, but my name is Sweetie Bird. But you can call me Sweetie. Mushu: (Saluting) And reporting for duty is the honorable, the powerful, the pleasurable, and the indestructible Mushu! (A short pause, then Sora spoke up) Sora: I understand the Tasmanian Devil and the bird, but a lizard? Mushu: Hey, hey, hey! I’m a dragon! A dragon. Not a lizard. And I don’t do the tongue thing. (He hisses his tongue out like a lizard. Sora nods in an understanding way) Sora: Okay. I get it. Chulalongkorn: Sora. Riku, Roxas, Tuptim, and I wish to introduce you your new teammates. (Shocked on what Chulalongkorn said, Sora looked on in concern) Sweetie: Your brave adventures inspired us to join. Dizzy: Yeah! (Then Sora composed himself and shook his head no) Sora: No! Mushu: No? What do you mean? Sora: I’ll accept you into the Lost Tiny Toons, but I can’t guarantee you guys coming with me, Riku, and Roxas on our adventures and get hurt, or worse, killed like Janet, Ron, and Ren. Roxas: Actually, about that…. Riku: We wanted to move on. (Surprised, Sora interjected) Sora: But what makes you think those three recruits will not end up like Ron, Ren, and Janet? Tuptim: Well, maybe it’s the three recruits who will make sure neither you nor them will end up like Ron, Ren, and Janet. Mushu: Excuse us! The three recruits have names! Sora: Oh! Sorry, Mr. M.... I mean, Mushu. Riku, Roxas, and I work alone. Plucky: But what about our friends from London? Sora: (Unsure) Well…. Hamton: You three said to Kairi, Namine, and Xion yourselves that you like like them. Sora: (Lost in thought) That is true…. (Snaps out of it) But regardless…. (He stops, then sighed in defeat) Sora: Alright. I guess it won’t hurt to invite our friends from London to come visit us. (The others replied in agreement, although Dizzy, Sweetie, and Mushu got confused) Mushu: Who the heck are your friends from this London? Sora: Oh, well…. Riku: They’re just friends we made before. Roxas: From the real world. Sweetie: Can we meet them, too, guys? (After thinking about it, Sora and his friends agreed) Sora: I don’t see why not. (They leave the room to go visit their friends in London) Coming up: The Gangreen Gang, having already been abandoned by Zurg, Hades, and their pirates, and three new mysterious recruits, furiously decided to look out for themselves, while at the same time, Sora and his old and new friends invite their London friends, including Arren, Therru, Satsuki, and Mei, back to Dreamland for a visit with Julianna and Lionel’s blessing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies